


Nap Life

by ramdomfam13175



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramdomfam13175/pseuds/ramdomfam13175
Summary: Short little bit behind the scenes of the USWNT Cribs Edition with Kelley O'Hara and Abby Dahlkemper! For those of you don't know, they went to a bunch of players rooms, wanting them to do a tour and stuff. They went to Rose Lavelle, Sam Mewis, JJ...Alex too, but she wasn't as welcoming. Here's a little fic as to why Alex didn't open the door





	Nap Life

*knock knock knock*

"Babe, there's someone at the door..." Tobin groans as she readjusts her hands placed perfectly on Alex's hips.

"You get it..." Alex groans back.

"It's your room, what if it's for you...then you'd have to get up anyway."

Alex opens her eyes slowly and grins at her girlfriend, she always needs to convince her into something she doesn't wanna do.

"Fine, but after this no more nap time." Alex retorts as she throws back the covers and walks over to the door.

She can hear Kelley's voice cracking jokes.

"Here we go..." She says to herself.

Alex slowly creeks open the door, just enough to show her head, for she's in a sweatshirt and booty shorts.

Kelley's phone is right in Alex's face, until she puts in down, satisfied with her shot.

"What are you guys doing?" Alex asks groggily.

"National Team Cribs Addition...but I see you didn't wanna take part." Kelley jokes.

"Nah, not really. Girl needs her beauty sleep." Alex replies.

"Ah I see...ya sure Tobin's not in there with ya?" Kelley chuckles.

"No comment....I'll see you guys at dinner."

"Bye Al." Kelley laughs with Abby as they turn and walk down the hall.

Alex closes the door and walks through the dark back over to Tobin.

"Who was that?" Tobin asks as Alex lies down in bed next to her once again.

"Just Kelley being stupid, nothing new." Alex replies as she leans over and kisses Tobin's head.

Tobin grins as Alex nuzzles her head into the crook of her neck.

"I love you Toby." She says once contented.

"I love you too baby."


End file.
